


cherrybomb's most elite worker reported missing

by succ_ka_bvi (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Kidnapping, M/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: And it was as if heaven had just placed itself into a man. Glowing, Dongyoung practically had a halo on the top of his head. Nice and slender, lean body and legs that went on for miles, it seemed. And Dongyoung's tousled hair made it all, contrasting with his pale skin. Taeyong just might have fell in love.His eyes darkened quickly however, flashing unknown emotions to Taeyong.He was sweet, mature. Or at least he thought Dongyoung was.





	cherrybomb's most elite worker reported missing

At this time of night, Taeyong would definitely be looking after his brothers, tucking the younger ones in, advising others to go take a quick shower. It's always a long day for them all. They're messed up people, including Taeyong, however, he's always there for them. Like recently, when Sicheng disappeared to a middle-aged man's flat, coming back the next morning with the guy's name scratched out on his poor back. He received barely any money from him too.

Taeyong isn't a prostitute like the others, he works at Cherrybomb where strippers perform for wealthy men, and that's all. No touching, no chatting, and certainly not leaving with any of these men, or women. He just somehow stumbled upon a dusty alleyway one time to find a young pretty boy being slammed against the wall by someone much bulkier and larger than him.

Taeyong couldn't see much in the gloominess of night, but pure fear was evident in the young boy's eyes. Before the man could do any more, Taeyong attempted to knock the man off his feet, yet it only caused him to lose his grip on the boy and stumble sideways, hissing out a few curses. When he grabbed the boys wrist and tugged him along, Taeyong brought the kid to a nearby bus stop. However, what Taeyong didn't know was that he was being paid to be violated like that. Kim Jungwoo, he discovered, brought Taeyong to a dimly lit apartment, which was home to four prostitutes and seven young looking teenagers. At that moment, Taeyong knew he needed to look after them.

These were times when Taeyong would let his mind take full control, almost forcing himself to think about all sorts, mostly his brothers. Taeyong feels as if he has missed a step on a set of stairs, the feeling in his stomach remaining. Butterflies maybe, or even some kind of homesickness.

They can survive without him though.

Taeyong tilts his head to get a glimpse of the time, reading 01:47 am. The redness glares at him, the man deciding to analyse the room instead. It looked more like a seven-star hotel room than a bedroom. An ensuite to the right and a desk near the corner. Gazing out the window, there was a magnificent view of the city, preferring this sight than the one he gets in the apartment. The colour scheme of the walls and carpet were different creams and whites, minimalistic designs and patterns. This man knew his interior tastes. Then Taeyong's bambi eyes reached the king-sized bed he was splayed out on, bare legs brushing the silk and damn does it make Taeyong feel rich. This place is rather fancy for his skinny ass to be here.

A small part of Taeyong's mind wishes his brothers were here to experience this. Taeyong will be receiving delightful treatment from a man, maybe much older than him, although that doesn't matter, he's even getting money from this. How can he deserve this? His dear brothers are back wherever, being manhandled by dirty men. Taeyong doesn't know if he should feel bliss or disgust. Here Taeyong is, in pure paradise, yet Taeil's stuck at home, alone to look after drug addicted kids whose parents didn't want them.

Soon, the sound of running water was present, muffling all of Taeyong's juxtaposing thoughts.

Now, Taeyong's not exactly sure what to do. He hasn't had any further orders so he's just being obedient and laying there. He met this man at the club, all night these mysterious eyes were watching him, and him only. Usually, Taeyong wouldn't take any further offers from people like this, however this man was stunning. Hair slicked back, broad shoulders and long legs in dark slacks. This was someone he truly wanted, and Taeyong couldn't turn down the offer this time. Dongyoung, he's sure that was his name.

Stretching out, cool air hit Taeyong's skin causing bumps to rise on his pale arms and legs, then suddenly he felt too exposed all alone like this, not used to being naked on a stranger's bed. Reaching out, Taeyong grabbed a white dress shirt, then crinkled his nose up when he spotted all the creases in it. He'd happily do this man's ironing anytime. Taeyong slid on the shirt, letting it swallow him all up, a manly aroma filling his senses, and making Taeyong's lashes flutter in delight.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at the lampshade for but now there's splotches blocking Taeyong's vision and a certain tall, broad man is entering with a towel hanging low on his hips.

And it was as if heaven had just placed itself into a man. Glowing, Dongyoung practically has a halo on the top of his head. Nice and slender, lean body and legs that went on for miles, it seemed. And Dongyoung's tousled hair makes it all, contrasting with his pale skin. Taeyong just might have fell in love.

“Hey.” Dongyoung breathed, meeting Taeyong at the end of the bed. He makes a gesture, and the smaller quickly complies, crawling towards him. “Sorry for taking my time, but did I say you could put any clothes on?”

Taeyong stuttered out a small ‘oh’ and proceeded to slip the oversized shirt off his narrow shoulders, giving Dongyoung a peek of his timid body. “No, no. It's okay. You're basically drowning in it anyway, you're cute.”

A light blush spread across Taeyong's cheeks, almost the shade of his hair, then a palm came into contact with the side of Taeyong's face. To hide his own embarrassment, Taeyong nuzzles into Dongyoung's hand, thin lips gently brushing his skin, as Dongyoung's thumb strokes along Taeyong's defined jaw.

Taeyong knows the mood has changed when Dongyoung purrs, “I'm gonna fuck you now, you like that?”

A finger ghosts over Taeyong's soft lips, and he chases the digit as Dongyoung's hand pulls back teasingly. Then two prod at the seam of Taeyong's lips, parting them and allowing Dongyoung to slide them in. 

It was as if Taeyong was mimicking a blowjob, or in Dongyoung's case, he was imagining those fingers sliding in and out of somewhere else. His eyes darkened quickly, flashing unknown emotions to Taeyong. He was sweet, mature. Or at least he thought Dongyoung was. 

The fingers that were just stroking along his pink tongue were now around his neck, gripping tightly until no sound could rip from Taeyong's throat. Petrified, the older shook, scared to even attempt to get away. He struggled and gasped violently when a cloth covered his nose and mouth. Taeyong didn't even know where it came from, yet he slowly became weaker, drowsy until he became limp.

:c

“Have you heard from Taeyong hyung?” Chenle broke the silence in the room, turning his attention to Taeil. He couldn't stand it anymore — it was too quiet. 

Taeil shook his head, also pondering on the thought. He couldn't break in front of the younger ones. They look up to him as if he could be some role model. Him and Taeyong are the best they have. 

“He hasn't gone missing, has he-?” That was the first time Jisung had spoke since two days ago, his question being cut off by a violent wheeze from his chest. 

“He'll come around.” 

Little did they know that Taeyong was in the back of a van travelling to the other side of the country.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the begining ages ago + i didn't know where to go so i just turned it into this crap ☻


End file.
